Reunited By Lies
by TAYLORandTOBYfreak88
Summary: Fourteen years ago, Chase kidnapped his son from underneath Peyton and Tyler's noses; now he's using him to get revenge on the Covenant. Will Keller realize all the lies he's being told and the truth about his family? Sequel to "Finding Acceptance"
1. Prologue

Reunited by Lies

Disclaimer: I do not own "The Covenant" or any of its characters; I only own, Peyton, Allie, and any of the other OC's that you see in this story! Please don't sue!

*~Trixie's POV~*

I walked out of my room, grabbing my school bag and going downstairs to the kitchen. The smell of bacon reached my nose and I took an appreciative sniff as I entered the room. I let my bag fall to the floor near the door and I went to take a seat. The kitchen door opened and Nick, Kyle, and Velkan trooped in.

"Morning, Aunt Peyton." My mother looked at them all and greeted them. I went to the counter and sat down on a stool.

My mother pecked my cheek as she set a plate of food down in front of me. "Morning, mom. Thanks." She nodded as she took more plates to the table and placed them down.

"Tyler, Dane, breakfast!" my mother called out of the room as she continued to set more plates of food on the table. My three cousins took seats around the table, dropping their school bags to the floor near their chairs. I picked up a piece of toast and took a bite, looking to Velkan.

"Where's Selene?" I questioned. He shrugged his shoulders as he took a bite of his sausage patty. I sighed in disgust as I dropped my toast on my plate and got up from my seat.

My mother looked at me as I began to exit the room, while my father and brother walked in. "Trix, honey, you didn't finish your breakfast!" I grabbed my messenger off of the floor as I grabbed my car keys from the counter, rolling my eyes in the process.

"Not hungry…" I muttered as I left. Exiting the house, I went to my black Ferrari F430 and got in the driver's seat, throwing my messenger to the passenger side seat. I stuck the key in the ignition, started it up, and tore out of the driveway heading to the school as Evanescence's "Tourniquet" blasted from the speakers.

I pulled into the parking lot of Spenser and turned my car off, getting out and shutting the door. I hit the lock button on my key ring and began walking toward the administration building to get my schedule. I had only made it through the double doors before I felt a pressure on my back; craning my neck to the side, I saw Selene smiling brightly at me. "Mornin'."

Smiling, I shook her crazy hold off of me. "Good morning to you, too." I spoke. Selene giggled and let go of me, and we both began walking toward the door of the office. As we entered the room, we saw a boy standing at the front desk receiving his schedule and what looked to be a map of the grounds; _oh great. A newbie…_ Selene and I walked to the assistant sitting beside Ms. Allen's. "Good morning. We're here to pick up our schedules; Trixie Simms and Selene Garwin." We both watched as she pulled as stack of papers forward.

"Grade, dears?" she questioned as she searched through the stacks.

I suppressed my sigh, shooting a quick glance to my cousin, before looking back at the woman. "Twelfth for me and tenth for Selene Garwin." She nodded her head as she pulled another stack of papers toward her. She ruffled through both stacks and pulled out two separate pieces, then handed them to us. "Thank you, ma'am." She nodded her head as we pulled away from the desk and walked out into the hallway.

As we began to walk to the school building, I saw my dad's hummer pull up and the boys getting up; I looked back to Selene. "So why didn't you come with the guys for breakfast this morning?" she shrugged her shoulders and we continued our walk until we were standing in the quad.

*~No One's POV~*

Keller stood on the opposite side of the quad, looking at the map of the school and keeping an eye on the two girls whom he had a good gaze on. The two girls stood talking and a couple minutes they took seats on a wooden bench near a set of stairs; he held the map in his arms and took a seat on a bench behind him, keeping an eye on the girls. Keller continued to watch them and three minutes later they were joined by four boys who all looked to be younger than they.

He sat until the bell rang and all the students in the quad began walking off to the various hallways. Keller stood and made his way hastily over to the group of teenagers, making sure to hold the map in front of him so it looked like he was having trouble finding his way around. As he passed by the girl with the dirty-blonde hair, he purposely collided his shoulder with hers and then looked up at her feigning surprise and shock. "I'm sorry! I wasn't looking where I was going…"

Trixie smiled at the boy she'd seen in the office, "It's no problem; really, it's not. Just be careful." She and the other Covenant children began walking off. Keller watched them begin walking off and then called out to her again.

"Wait a minute! Excuse me!" he called. The girl he'd hit shoulders with turned to look at him while the others stopped behind her. "Could you possibly show me how to get to Advanced Lit?"

Selene shot her cousin an annoyed look, but Trixie just shrugged it off. "Sure, no problem. That's my first class, too." He shot her a charming smile and she couldn't help but return one of her own. He jogged up to them and they all began walking down an almost empty corridor, except for them and a few other students.

Trixie watched as her cousins and brother all split up and headed off to their respected classes and she was left walking with new boy to Advanced Lit. She looked over at him, noticing how he took in the appearance of the corridor with amazement. "So… you're a transfer, right?"

Keller looked to the girl and nodded his head. "Yeah; my dad went here and he wanted me to do the same. Some weird family tradition thing. What about you?" Trixie looked at him and smiled weakly.

"My parents went here, too." She admitted. "So unfortunately, they wanted my brother and I to come here, too." He nodded his head as they walked through the door to the Advanced Literature room.

The teacher, who happened to be an average height woman with brown hair that needed to be dyed badly, looked up at the two as they walked in the room; most of the students in the class were sitting in their seats already. "Miss Simms, nice of you to finally join us."

Trixie rolled her eyes, looking at the floor before daring to look back at the woman; she was well known for being seconds late to her classes, but she was always at the top of the class no matter what. Many of the teachers who had taught during her mother and father's years, and who still taught to the day, referred to her as the female embodiment of Tyler Simms. "I'm sorry, Mrs. Cheney. But if I hadn't have been late, we'd be missing one of our classmates; couldn't let him wander around the halls all day." Some of the students in the room began laughing or snickering, but stopped abruptly after Mrs. Cheney shot them a strict look.

"Please take your seat, Miss Simms." Trixie smiled and began walking up the aisle steps to reach her seat at the very top next to her friend, Stephie. Mrs. Cheney looked at Keller and then back down at her roll book. "You would be… Mr. Collins, correct?" Keller nodded his head and she smiled, nodding her head in approval.

Trixie watched from her seat at the top of the classroom as the new boy was given a syllabi. "Please go take a seat next to Miss Simms if you would, Mr. Collins." Keller nodded his head and began ascending the stairs to reach his seat. Once he was at the top, he slipped into his seat on the bench beside Trixie.

"Hello again." He chuckled quickly.

Trixie looked at him and laughed silently. "Hello again to you, too." He smiled at her before turning his attention to the instructor again. Mrs. Cheney began explaining the list of writer's they'd be studying this year. Trixie turned her attention to Stephie, who slid her a class syllabus that she'd snagged for her. "Thanks, Steph." The auburn haired girl smiled and muttered a quiet 'no prob' to her.

"We're changing up the writers this year, since I know many of you have heard from previous seniors what writers we've studied." She explained to the class. Trixie groaned but kept her attention on the instructor as the woman prepared to keep going. "Now, mind you I'm taking these writers from all areas of literature… Stephen King, Edgar Allen Poe, Geoffrey Chaucer, J.K Rowling, and one author of your choice."

Keller looked at the instructor with boredom; what the hell was she thinking? Stephen King was fine, he's a horror writing genius; Dean Koontz, he was a good writer too; J.K Rowling… what was this bat thinking? He stifled a yawn and Mrs. Cheney continued her speech about what was going to be covered this year.

When the bell rang, ending the first hour, Keller didn't rush to get out of his seat; out of the corner of his eye, he saw that the blonde girl and her friend were still sitting in their seats. Deciding that there was no time like the present, he introduced himself. "Oh, yeah; I'm Allen, by the way." He spoke using his middle name, and held a hand out to the girl. She and her friend turned to look at him, and she noticed his outstretched hand.

"I'm Trixie." She spoke, shaking hands with him.

Her friend smiled at him sweetly, holding her hand out. "I'm Stephie, or just Steph."

"Nice to meet you both." He spoke, getting up from his seat as he noticed the room was almost empty; Trixie and Stephie followed his actions, grabbing their bags. "So what are your next classes?"

Trixie and Stephie smiled at one another and then looked back at him. "We've both got Government; and you?"

Keller grabbed a small quarter of paper from his pocket and glanced at it before looking at them. "Same thing." He laughed, holding the paper out to them. They both looked at it and sure enough, in black print were the words '2nd hour, Government, Richardson'.

"Awesome! We should totally sit together again," Stephie blabbed. Trixie shot her friend an amused looked before all three of them began walking down the aisle steps and out of the classroom. All three of them made their way down the hall and to the Government class, for another hour of bore.

*~Lunch~*

Trixie, Stephie, and Keller walked into the cafeteria and made their way to the lunch line with their bookbags still on their shoulders. The group of three made their way through the line, getting their lunch items and Trixie led them over to the table that had been dubbed the 'Ipswich Kids' table since Trixie's freshman year. The eldest Simms' teen saw that her brother and cousins were waiting for them, all of them already beginning to eat their lunches. As they got over to the table, Trixie assumed her spot at the head of the table with Stephie sitting to her right and Keller to her left.

Dane shot his sister a glare then glanced to Keller to emphasis his point. "Everyone, this is Allen." She introduced. "As of this moment, he is officially a member of our 'clique'. Anyone got a problem with my judgment, like Dane?" one by one, her cousins shook their heads; they knew that Trixie assumed the head honcho role because she was the oldest of them all, but if they wanted to get technical, the head honcho would be Niklos because he was the first of them to receive the Power.

Keller watched the exchange between the Ipswich Kids with interest; so Trixie was the leader? His father wouldn't mind hearing information like that; especially when it let his father know which of them had ascended first. "So where are you from, Allen?" he turned to see who had called his attention and found that it was another dirty-blonde haired girl that had a slight resemblance to Trixie. _Twin sister, perhaps?_

He swallowed the bite of ham and cheese that was in his mouth before answering. "New York originally; my dad used to live in Ipswich when he was our age, but he moved overseas when my grandparents died." The girl looked like she instantly regretted asking him that. "It's okay, really. I mean, it sucks that I don't know them, but I doubt they'd want me to mourn them." She nodded her head and the others fell into a quiet conversation that obviously was not meant for his ears.

"I'm really sorry about that. Selene just wanted to ask a curious question we were probably all thinking." Trixie spoke up. Keller looked over at her and saw the solemn expression on her face. "I'm really, really sorry." He shook his head and smiled at her.

"Really, it's okay." He told her. She nodded her head and smiled as he began to slowly eat his lunch again. Taking that as her cue, she picked up her own ham and cheese and began eating it, vaguely aware of her brother and cousins talking around them.

As soon as the bell rang, all the students in the cafeteria gathered their items and began to file out, throwing their trash away as they exited. Trixie, Stephie, and Keller stopped just outside the double doors of the giant mess hall. "What class do you have next?" Stephie asked.

For the fourth time that day, Keller glanced at his schedule and looked for his fifth hour class. "Umm… I think it's… AP Bio." Trixie asked his permission, which he granted, and looked at his schedule for his fifth hour.

"Yeah; you've got AP Bio… with me." She giggled. Keller chuckled and Stephie wished them good luck as she left for her art class. The two began walking down the corridor to their right, toward the biology classroom. "I wasn't meaning to be nosy, but I couldn't help but notice that you have a free PE." He looked down at her as they walked; he was about a foot and a half taller than her.

He laughed as they got closer to the door. "Yeah, I do. What do you have?" she glanced up at him before returning her gaze to the corridor.

"I would have a free PE…" she cut off. A second later she added, "But I'm on the swim team. So, unfortunately, no free PE for me; only swim practice during sixth hour." He laughed.

Keller looked at her intently as they were only a couple feet from the door of the biology room. "Is the swim team any good?"

"The best." Trixie answered, opening the biology lab door and holding it open for him. Keller walked in first and Trixie followed behind him. Keller pondered her words before following her to a lab table and sitting beside her.

*~Sixth hour; swim Practice; Trixie's POV~*

I changed into my swimsuit quickly and then stuffed my clothes into my locker, sliding the lock through the small hole and then locking it. I spun the dial around and then made my way out to the bleachers where Coach was calling names. "Simms!" I called my presence to attention, taking a seat beside Stephie and we waited until Coach was finished. Once names were called, Coach told us to begin practice.

As Stephie and I were preparing ourselves to dive into the water, Coach called me. I apologized to Stephie and walked over to where Coach was waiting for me. It was then that I noticed Allen standing next to her. "Yeah, Coach? You wanted me?" she nodded her head at me.

"Yeah. This guy is interested in joining the swim team; freestyle." She spoke to me. Her words caught me off guard. Freestyle? Was she kidding me? Freestyle was my swim, and nobody elses! "I've looked over his extracurricular activities, and he swam freestyle at his previous school."

I gave her a menacing look. "Freestyle is _my_ swim, Coach. I'm not giving it up for anyone." She sighed exasperatedly.

"I'm going to let Collins change into a pair of trunks." She told me, making me narrow my eyes at him. "You two are gonna race; I wanna see which one of you is faster." Allen tried giving me a small smile, but I ignored him. Turning around, I walked to the bleachers and sat down letting out a screech of frustration; which made Dane and the others look at me.

Listening to the conversation away from me, Coach told Allen to go into the changing room and change into Spenser swim trunks. "Something wrong, sis?" Dane asked from his place on the third row behind me.

"Just a new jerk trying to steal my swim from me!" I seethed with anger.

Dane and the others laughed. "Sis, no one can win your swim. They've tried to get it before, but it didn't fly. Don't let him take your freestyle! Show him why only you swim it!" my brother's words brought my confidence back. _He's right! People have tried to take my swim from me before, but they never could! I'll show Allen exactly why Trixie Simms swims the freestyle alone!_ Coach began calling for the swimmers to exit the pool so that it would be empty when Allen exited the boys' locker room.

I got to my feet and made my way to the pool's edge with my brother and cousins behind me. I put my cap on as Allen exited the locker room and made his way over to us, taking a cap and a pair of goggles from Coach. I situated my goggles and covered my eyes with them as Allen pulled his own on. We readied ourselves on the edge and I waited for Coach's whistle. Once Coach blew her whistle, Allen and I threw ourselves into the pool; my feet kicked vigorously as I was propelled through the water.

Allen was keeping up with me as I glanced at him when I turned my head to the left; I wasn't going to give up that easily. I forced my muscles to work harder and my legs to kick faster as I began to move quicker through the water. As I got to the other side of the pool, I flipped myself and launched myself as far as I could; but Allen was still keeping up with me. I was vaguely aware of my brother and cousins yells of encouragement as I forced myself to keep going. As soon as my hand hit the pool's edge, I heaved myself up and looked at Coach. Everyone in the vicinity of the pool was completely quiet; it was starting to get on my nerves, and I wanted to know which one of us was quicker.

"Well, Coach?" I asked as I pulled myself out of the water and Allen did the same.

She looked back and forth, looking at the both of us with wide eyes. "You… tied." My mouth dropped open and looked to my brother, who nodded his head in confirmation. "You were in perfect synchronization." My eyes narrowed at Coach as she spoke. "You both will do Spenser well during swim meets."

"What?" I asked.

Coach turned her gaze to me. "You both will be swimming the freestyle for Spenser." As soon as Coach called practice, I practically ran for the locker room with Selene following after me at a normal pace. I tore my swimsuit off, wrapping a towel around myself and went to the showers. I stood underneath the spray and wrung my hair out multiple times to make sure most of the chlorine got out. Once finished, I went back to my locker and began pulling the different articles of the uniform out and got dressed quickly.

The bell rang and when I was done getting my last mary-jane loafer on and strapped, I grabbed my bag and rushed from the locker room and the pool. I snatched my keys from the front zipper on my messenger and made my way out to my car. Unlocking the door to my Ferrari, I tossed my bag in the passenger seat and threw myself into the driver's seat, slamming the door closed as I buckled up. I threw the gear shift into first and pulled through the empty spot in front of me and then stomped on the gas, flying out of the parking lot; as I sped out, I saw Allen standing next to a nice black, Porsche 911 Turbo and I flipped him off with an angry sneer on my face.

*~Keller's POV~*

I got dressed from the speedo that Spenser students were required to wear and exited the locker room with my messenger bag slung over my shoulder. As I exited, I caught Trixie fleeing the pool area through the side exit door. Grabbing my car keys from my pocket, I followed after her; it was apparent that she wanted to get the hell out of the building before anyone could call her back. As soon as I was out of the building and in the parking lot, she was nowhere to be seen. With a million thoughts surrounding my brain, I made my way to my Porsche and stuck the key in the handle; my gaze was drawn to a red Ferrari that was peeling out.

I was staring as I caught a glimpse of the driver; Trixie. _Now I know where she went_. As she began to pull away, she looked my way and a second after that she flipped me off as she drove away quickly. I finished unlocking my door and got in, throwing my bag to the back seat and getting in the driver's seat. Sticking the key in the ignition, I started the engine and revved it a couple of times before I threw it into first gear and tore out of the lot in pursuit of the girl that I had pissed off at me.

There was a light not too far away, so I knew that I could possibly catch up with her if she got it as it turned red. Approaching the intersection, I put the gear in neutral as I pulled behind her Ferrari. She paid me no mind as we sat at the light, but at the last moment she looked into the rearview and saw me; as the light turned green, I could just imagine her stomping her foot down on the gas as she tore away from the line. Not wanting to lose her, I threw my car back into gear and chased after her.

It was flurry of trees and other things as I continued to keep up with her, no matter what direction she drove. Before I knew it, we had pulled off of the main road and onto a deserted road that wound up a big hill. We passed a driveway that led off to our right, and I glanced to see the giant mansion behind the gate before turning my attention back to Trixie's car in front of me. We passed two more driveways, one to the left and another one to the right, until finally she decided to turn down the driveway that was approaching to our left. I followed behind her and brought my car to stop behind hers.

I took notice of all the cars in the driveway beside ours, but kept my watch on Trixie who was getting out of her Ferrari with a pissed off look on her face. She had grabbed her messenger bag and, upon getting out of her car, threw it on the ground and looked to me. I shut my car off and unbuckled, opening my door and getting out.

*~No One's POV~*

Keller got out of his car, shutting the door to his side, and looked at Trixie; Trixie stood with her arms crossed and a pissed expression on her face. "Why did you follow me here?" she questioned with a bright gleam in her eyes.

"I wanted to apologize." He spoke looking at her with sincerity in his eyes. "I didn't mean to offend you during practice."

Trixie's eyes softened up; he was the newbie of Spenser! So he had wanted to join the team and his swim just happened to be freestyle; so what? There was supposed to be more to senior year than just swimming! _I shouldn't be mad at him for trying to swim freestyle; it's probably the only swim he knows. _"Fine; you're forgiven." He looked at her with curious eyes. "The only swim you know is probably freestyle… so I shouldn't be mad with you over that."

"It was my fault for trying out in the first place. I should have just backed down when you said freestyle was your swim." Keller admitted honestly. Without knowing it, both of the teens moved closer to one another until they both stood in front of one another. "I didn't have to join a team, but I thought it would get me out of some trouble, ya know?" Trixie nodded her head as the two stood there talking to one another. She could definitely relate to what he was saying because that was exactly why she'd joined the swim team her freshman year; her mother and father thought it would keep her out of trouble, so she'd tried out and been the only freestyler since then.

Trixie smiled a sweet smile at him. "I can definitely relate to that. I joined my freshman year because my parents thought it would keep my out of trouble. In a way it has, but after doing it for so long… I'm kind of sick of it, but I can't stop until I graduate." Keller smiled at her, trying to pour his charm into it. It was a couple minutes before they heard a horn honking and they turned to see a seemingly brand new Ford Excursion pulling into the driveway behind Keller's Porsche; Trixie looked at him and smiled.

"Um… would you like to come with me to Nicky's tonight?"

Keller looked at her and noticed how her gaze shifted to the ground when she asked him that; he smirked to himself. "Sure; is it okay if I meet you here?" Trixie's gaze met his eyes once again, happiness filling her blue orbs, and smiled. She nodded her head and he grinned at her, "What time should I be over here?"

Trixie turned her attention to her brother and cousins who were now getting out of the giant vehicle. She watched them walk off before she turned her attention back to the boy she was crushing on. "Um, how about… seven thirty-ish?"

"Sure. Sounds good to me." Keller grinned at her once more and she flashed him a flirty smile.

Keller kept his grin on his face and began walking back to his car. He opened the door to the Porsche and looked at her. "I'll see you later then." Trixie smiled and went to retrieve her messenger from the ground by her car. Once she had it over her shoulder, she watched as Keller pulled his car around hers and drove off.

Turning around, she walked up to the porch and opened the front door; going inside she walked into the living room where her parents, brother, cousins, aunts and uncles were gathered. Her parents looked to her as she practically glided through the room, her body on autopilot, and watched as their daughter sank into a loveseat in between Niklos and Selene with a goofy grin on her face. Trixie dropped her messenger to the floor as she sat in between her two cousins; she could feel her mouth pulled up into a happy grin.

"Is there a reason there's a goofy look on your face, baby?" Peyton asked her daughter. Trixie didn't even seem to register her question.

Selene looked at her cousin and then turned to look at the rest of the parents. "It's called she's crushing on a newbie transfer."

All four of the father's heads snapped up to look at Selene. "What's his name?" Caleb asked.

"Allen Collins."

Trixie's grin got bigger at the mention of his name and she giggled a bit; her parents, however, looked worried. "Collins?" Tyler asked, referring to the last name.

"Yeah." Trixie breathed. "And he's going to Nicky's with me tonight." She giggled again and Selene looked at her cousin, and then back at the others with a 'we've-lost-her' kind of look.

**All right, everybody. Hope you liked the first chapter to 'Finding Acceptance's sequel! So, it looks like Trixie knows where Keller is finally… but she just doesn't remember him (after all she was only 4 when Chase kidnapped him from them). And to sort out any kind of confusion I may have created: Keller goes by his middle name, Allen, when around any of the Covenant Kids and he uses a slight glamour to disguise most of his noticeable features that would alert people that he's related to Trixie. There are some questions I know that I haven't answered and I know you'll probably be asking about how he gets away with Using, but please keep reading to find out; all will be revealed… just not right now. Please remember, like always: reviews are welcome!**


	2. A New Student

Reunited by Lies

Disclaimer: I do not own "The Covenant" or any of its characters; I only own, Peyton, Allie, and any of the other OC's that you see in this story! Please don't sue!

Chapter 1

*~No One's POV~*

The rest of the day consisted of the parents asking their children all they knew about Allen Collins. Dane and the other Covenant Kids, minus Trixie, explained that they'd met him that morning when he'd accidentally collided with Trixie in the hall. The parents took the story in stride and looked at one another when they were finished.

Dane looked at his parents, "We know about the name Collins and why it freaks you guys out… but this guy… he doesn't seem so bad."

"That's what he wants you to think." Tyler spoke to his son.

Trixie seemed to snap back to reality and the grin vanished off her face. "So you think that he's this serial killer in disguise?" everyone else turned to look at the eldest child in the room. "Come on! All of us are friends with people who have the last name Collins and none of them are psycho killers! Why are you all treating this guy so different!"

Peyton and Tyler looked at her. "Honey, he just transferred in… the beginning of your senior year! Doesn't that strike you as odd?"

"No, mom, it doesn't!" Trixie rebuked; Peyton's eyes widened slightly. "If any of these idiots would have noticed today, there were lots of new transfers and quite a bit of them were seniors!"

Tyler looked at his daughter, "Trixie, we just want to make sure that he's… stable, for you to be around. If he does have the Power and he attacks you, there's nothing you can do to protect yourself." Trixie looked at her parents as if she'd been slapped in the face. _They always play the Power card against me; all of them, even Selene._

The room was silent for a moment, and Peyton could feel the heartache and anger radiating from her daughter. The other three couples watched the exchange between parents and child, too afraid to interrupt at the moment. Caleb, Pogue, and Reid could see the unhappy expression that was written clearly on Trixie's face; Sarah, Kate, and Allie could see the tears that were beginning to form in the young girl's eyes. Dane and the cousins just looked at the ground, already having a good idea where this conversation was going.

Standing stock still in the spot she was in, Trixie felt the familiar prickling of the tears in her eyes; she knew that things weren't the same without Keller around. If he were here, how would he react to something like this? As she'd gotten older, Trixie had begun to realize by looking at family photos, that she bore no resemblance to Tyler at all; and when she asked her mother about who her father was, Peyton had told her the truth about her father and the kidnapping of her brother. They'd never heard from Chase, so they assumed that he had died and left the small baby all by himself. All of her cousins had the Power, and it was only natural that they want Keller to be with the Covenant since he had the Power too. _But instead their stuck with me; a stupid girl who never received _the_ Power._

"I'm sorry that you got stuck with me," Trixie spoke up in a mousy voice. Tyler and Peyton looked at their daughter with confusion etched on their faces. "I'm sorry that Keller got taken and you got stuck with a stupid daughter who doesn't even have the Power! Sometimes I wish Keller had never been taken, and that I didn't exist!" every expression in the room turned to one of shock and Trixie turned, fleeing from the living room and going to her own.

*~Trixie's POV~*

I slammed my bedroom shut as I collapsed on my bed, grabbing a pillow and beginning to sob into it; they always made me feel like I didn't belong! They were my family, but somehow they always found a way to make me feel like I wasn't a part of the family. I wished that Keller was here… at least to help me just a little bit. I couldn't really remember him a lot since we were so young when he was taken; but ever since he was taken, it was like a piece of me was missing. The only keepsake that I had to remember my older twin by was a picture of us that was shot before he was taken.

Pushing myself up on my elbows, I opened the drawer of my bedside table and pulled out the picture; for some reason, looking at the picture helped to relieve the hollow ache in my chest; tears continued to cascade down my cheeks as I looked at the picture. "I wish you were here…" a knock sounded on my door and I shoved the picture back into the drawer, closing it and calling for whoever it was to go away. I pulled my knees to my chest, wrapping my arms around them, and put my head into my arms.

The door opened and my mother poked her head inside, "Trixie, honey? Can we talk to you?"

"Go away."

It was a couple minutes before I heard the quiet shuffle of feet and then my door shutting. There was a pressure on the bed and I kept my head rested on my knees, "Honey… talk to us, please."

Looking up finally, I saw her sitting in front of me and dad standing next to her. "You want me to talk? Fine!" I stated angrily. "You all treat me like I'm a baby! You constantly play the Power card against me! I feel like an alien more than a member of this family! It's like Dane and the others get special treatment, and I get nothing!" my parents looked at me surprised.

"You really think that?" I nodded my head at my mother's question. "Honey, we're not treating you like a baby… we're trying to let you do your own thing, but we want you to be safe in the process."

My father looked at me intently, "We don't play the Power card against you; why would you think that?"

"Because it's true! Every time something happens, I get put on the back burner because, God forbid, this person could have the Power and try to kill me! Nothing's been the same since Keller was taken, and you both know it! I can't do anything, you've given me curfews and told me who I can hang out with and who I can't! Dane and the others get the slip every freakin' time! I have to be home by quarter till ten, but if Dane wants to stay at Nicky's until eleven-thirty you let him!" I didn't like exploding on my parents, but I couldn't help it; I was just so angry over everything that had happened in the span of the past fourteen years. My parents didn't speak as I got up from my bed and walked over to my door, opening it. "I'd like you to leave now…"

My mother and father stayed where they were until finally they began to leave my room. I felt horrible for being this rude to them, but it just made me so pissed off. My mother stopped outside the doorway and looked at me. "I don't regret what's happened since you were young. Everything that has happened… it happened for a reason, Trixie. I'm glad that you were denied the Power." My anger sparked at that and my mother's eyes widened as the door slammed shut in my parents' faces. I looked down at my hand, which was still set in a position for holding the doorknob; _what the hell?_ It took me a couple of minutes before I finally just shrugged it off and figured that I must have slammed it shut as an angry reaction.

*~No One's POV~*

Tyler looked at his wife, taking note of her wide-eyed expression. "Peyton? Baby?" Peyton looked at her husband and saw his confused look.

"Tyler… her eyes…" she looked at her husband as his expression became more confused. "We need to talk to the others… NOW!" he nodded his head and they went back downstairs where everyone was still gathered in the living room. Peyton looked and saw that her son, nieces and nephews were still in the room. "Um… kids, why don't you go into the backyard for a while?"

Dane looked at his mother curiously, but then shrugged his shoulders. "No problem; me and the guys were gonna go play tag football." He and the boys, along with Selene tagging along, went into the backyard. The patio door closed soundly, and Peyton faced the others with a worried expression on her face.

"Pey, what's wrong?" Allie asked, seeing her frazzled expression. The other Covenant members looked at her.

Peyton took a deep breath before speaking. "I think Trixie may _have_ gotten the Power."

**Sorry for not posting up new chapters for so long; I will have an extra chapter posted up after this one for all of my loyal readers. Hope you liked the chapter! To sort out any kind of confusion I may have created: Keller goes by his middle name, Allen, when around any of the Covenant Kids and he uses a slight glamour to disguise most of his noticeable features that would alert people that he's related to Trixie. There are some questions I know that I haven't answered and I know you'll probably be asking about how he gets away with Using, but please keep reading to find out; all will be revealed… just not right now. Please remember, like always: reviews are welcome!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**TAYLORandTOBYfreak88**


	3. An Eventful Night at Nicky's

Reunited by Lies

Disclaimer: I do not own "The Covenant" or any of its characters; I only own, Peyton, Allie, and any of the other OC's that you see in this story! Please don't sue!

Chapter 2

*~No One's POV~*

The expressions around the room changed on each face. Pogue began to open his mouth to tell her it was unlikely, but she cut him off. "Her eyes flashed colors when she got angry at me. The door slammed shut by itself; Trixie never pushed it, she had her hand on the knob."

"Then why didn't she receive the Power like the others did?"

Peyton shook her head at Caleb's question. "I have no idea… but I'm worried now. If she does have the Power, and it's linked to her emotions…" Allie's mouth popped open as she realized what her sister was trying to say.

"If she has the Power and it's linked to her emotions… this could be bad." Allie stated, receiving a nod from her twin. Reid asked her how it could be bad and she looked at her husband like he'd lost his mind. "If she got angry and a door slammed shut by itself… think about what other stuff could happen if she weren't home and got angry at Spenser."

Realization dawned on Pogue and the other boys. "We'd be exposed." He commented and the twins nodded together.

The Covenant continued to speak about the what-ifs with Trixie having the Power; they were so caught up in their discussion that they didn't hear the doorbell until it had rung three times. The Covenant Kids had come back into the house, and heard a bit of their parents' discussion about Trixie having the Power, but ignored it and got ready to go to Nicky's. As they all descended the stairs, the doorbell had rung its third time and Dane went to open it. The parents came out of the living room, into the hallway, and watched as Dane opened the door.

Behind the door stood a boy who was probably close to five foot eight with light brown hair and green eyes. "Oh, hey." Dane spoke, greeting the boy.

"Hey. Is um… is Trixie here?" he questioned.

All four of the fathers stepped forward, looking the boy up and down. Tyler took a spot by his son's side. "And you would be?" the boy got a slightly nervous expression on his face.

"Allen Collins, sir." He held a hand out to Tyler, who eyed it a moment, before taking it and shaking it. Keller was welcomed into the home, but only made it as far as the hallway since the other fathers wanted to know more about him. A couple minutes went by before Trixie appeared at the banister, looking down on them; she had changed out of her uniform and into a pair of dark blue skinny jeans, a tan halter top and a pair of white tennis shoes.

"I'm trying to listen to music up here! Can you all please just—" she stopped talking as everyone faced her, and she saw Keller looking up at her. "—oh."

Peyton looked at her husband briefly and then back at her daughter. "Weren't you going to Nicky's tonight?" Trixie looked at her mother suspiciously before nodding her head. "Then shouldn't you get ready?"

"I am ready." She spoke.

Her parents both looked at her. "Then don't keep this boy waiting." Peyton remarked; Trixie looked at her mother like she'd lost her mind. "If you're ready for Nicky's and he's here to get you, there's no need to keep him waiting." Trixie eyed her mother suspiciously before looking at Allen.

"Um… I'll be right down." She watched him nod his head before turning and running to her room. Going over to her desk, Trixie stopped the Ozzy Osbourne CD that was playing and shut the media player. She put her computer on 'hibernate' and then walked out of the room, making sure to grab her dark blue denim jacket. She made her way back to the banister and walked downstairs to join Allen, who was still in the hallway with the rest of the family. "Sorry about that; are you ready to go?"

She caught her parents, aunts and uncles looking at her warily but ignored them. Keller caught her attention and flashed her a smile. "I'm ready when you are." Trixie smiled and motioned for him to go ahead, which he did gladly. The two walked to the door and Dane opened it; before they were able to walk out, the parents stopped them. "Trixie…" the teen turned to look at her mother and father. "Just be careful. Come home when you're ready."

Dane looked at his mother, "But, mom—" he was abruptly cut off by a glare from his mother. "Never mind; we're leaving now, too. See you guys at Nicky's!" Trixie and Keller moved to the side as the rest of the Covenant Kids rushed out the door after Dane, who was already getting into the Excursion.

Trixie looked at her mother incredulously and went over to the group of adults; she looked at her parents in question. "You're sure about this?" Pogue questioned his sister the same thing with an astonished tone, especially since he knew his niece could possibly have the Power.

Tyler looked at his wife, knowing that she was determined to see how this would play out; he looked back at his baby girl. "Your mother trusts you… and so do I." Trixie looked at him and nodded her head, having a good feeling about this outcome.

"Don't worry." She spoke, walking back over to Keller. "Everything will be fine!" Keller walked out with Trixie following after him. The parents walked to the door and watched as Dane and the other younger Covenant Kids drove off; Trixie and Keller made their way over to Keller's Porsche. Peyton and Tyler watched as the boy unlocked the doors and opened the passenger door for their daughter; Trixie smiled and thanked him and got in, buckling up, and Keller shut the door carefully. He ran around to the other side and got into the driver's seat, buckling up as he started the engine.

A couple minutes went by as the parents stood at the open door, watching the Porsche, until finally Keller pulled out of the driveway. "I hope everything stays okay…"

Tyler wrapped an arm around his wife's waist and kissed her forehead. "I think it will; we need to trust her."

"Yeah; hopefully nothing happens at Nicky's that makes her have an outburst." Pogue commented before the door was shut and the Covenant made their way back into the living room.

*~At Nicky's~*

Keller pulled into the parking lot of Nicky's after finally spotting the sign in the front of the small bar. He followed Trixie's directions and parked behind Dane's Excursion. The two teens unbuckled and opened their doors, getting out in perfect sync with one another. They shut their doors and began walking toward the door and Keller hit the lock button on his key ring. Keller stopped behind the blonde haired girl as she grasped the door handle. "Welcome to Nicky's, Allen." She giggled and yanked the door open, letting a cloud of smoke roll out of the bar.

Trixie walked inside and noticed her brother and cousins already at their table and Stephie was walking over to the table with their drinks balanced on her tray. Keller was close behind her and she led him over to the table that they inhabited. As they got to the table, Niklos grabbed an extra chair and set it next to another one; Trixie smiled and thanked her cousin before she took her seat, Keller sitting beside her in the seat Niklos had set there. Stephie made her way over to the table and began putting their drinks down while Dane and Velkan moved over to the foosball tables.

"How's work?" Trixie asked her friend. Stephie shot her a half-amused, half-annoyed looked.

"Oh, just peachy; especially when some guy walked over, and since he couldn't get Nicky's attention or any of the other waitresses, he grabbed my butt and asked about getting a drink." Trixie laughed at her best friend's recollection. "So I ended up hitting him and yelling to Nicky."

Keller chuckled a bit at Stephie's story and watched as the girl walked off to wait another table; he turned to look at Trixie next. "So do you have a job?" Trixie turned her attention from her brother and cousin at the foosball tables to the boy sitting next to her.

"No. I'm just focusing on school." She answered. "I mean, if there are a lot of people here one night, I may ask Nicky if he needs some additional help; he's always glad to have one more waitress when the place is completely packed." Keller nodded his head and noticed that he didn't have a drink.

He shot a glance to Trixie, "I'm gonna go get me a drink; while I'm up there, would you like anything to eat?" Trixie blushed, shooting a glance at the table since she forgot to eat dinner before they left the house.

"Um… a burger and fries would be great, if you don't mind." She spoke shyly.

Keller smiled, seeing her cheeks tinted red still. "That's fine; you're my date after all." She looked at him with a raised brow, making him laugh. "Well, technically, I'm your date… but it just sounds better if I say you're my date." Trixie laughed and watched as he walked off to the bar area. She watched him talk to Stephie and then her friend called the order out to the tall man behind the bar.

Trixie looked around the bar, taking note of whom all was in the building. She saw Selene in a different corner of the bar with a bunch of her sophomore friends. Sighing, she took a sip of her Sprite, and it was at that moment that Keller popped back up with Stephie following behind him. Stephie set a basket that held a burger and fries down in front of Trixie, a basket of nothing but chicken tenders and a basket of French fries down beside her. Keller was holding his drink in his hands and took his seat, setting the drink down behind his baskets of food.

Stephie set her tray on the table and sat down in the vacant chair on the other side of Trixie. "Nicky told me to take my break." Trixie nodded her head and the two of them began to talk about the start of the new school year. Keller would interject funny imitations of the teachers as the girls discussed who they liked and who they hated.

Once Stephie left to go clock back in, that left Trixie with Keller at the table. "So do you have any other siblings?" she asked innocently. Keller looked at her and saw the curiousness in her gleaming in her eyes.

"I did.." Trixie heard the way he said the answer, making her wonder.

"What happened?"

Keller cleared his throat before continuing. "I had a twin sister, but… she died when she was four. My mom was taking her to the doctor one day and on the way home.. a drunk driver crashed through the median and slammed into my mom's car." Trixie gasped, covering her mouth with her hand. "My mom lost control of the car and they flipped. When the paramedics arrived, they were able to save my sister but my mother died on impact. She died while they had her in the operating room." Keller repeated the story his father had told him many years ago.

Feeling a hand on his, Keller looked down and saw that Trixie's hands were holding his. "I'm so sorry." The look in her eyes told him that she was being sincere and he nodded his head slowly. "But I can sort of relate to you." The dark-haired boy looked at her with a confused look on his face.

"You can?"

Trixie nodded her head and she gave out a short laugh. "I had a twin brother, but he… he was kidnapped when we were young. My grandmother was watching him and someone broke into the house; they took my brother and I haven't seen him since we were four." As Keller looked at her, he noted the tears that were gathering.

Just as he was about to open his mouth and say something, a glass fell to the floor and shattered. Trixie's gaze snapped to the pool tables and she saw her brother and Velkan confronting Alec Ryan and Sam Brody. "I'll be right back." She said, getting up from her seat. Keller nodded his head as Stephie headed back to their table.

"Okay… change of plans. Nicky let me clock out for the night; said I came in about an hour and a half early." Keller laughed as the girl took a seat and watched Trixie stalk off to the pool tables.

Across the room, Selene saw her cousin getting up and knew that it was something bad when the eldest of them all got up to go somewhere. Looking back at the girls in the booth, she muttered an apology and got up, running after her cousin; Niklos and Kyle were heading out the back door as they followed Dane and Velkan, seeing as they were near the foosball tables. Trixie walked up beside her brother and her cousins stopped behind the three. "What's the problem, Ryan? Brody?" both of the boys looked at her, sneering at her.

"We ain't telling you shit, Simms. Why don't you turn your ass around and walk back in the bar before you get yourself into trouble?" Ryan shot back at her.

Brody laughed as he stood beside his best friend. "This is between us and those two assholes you're standing beside." Trixie's eyes flared with anger and she marched over to them.

"You wanna repeat that?" she questioned in an angry tone.

Brody and Ryan looked at one another, and then looked back at her with smirks on their faces. "Yeah; this is between us and those two assholes. You wouldn't be able to defend yourself in a fight against us. So walk away, Simms!" both boys chuckled at her expression, which was a mix of anger and disbelief. Before any of her cousins could stop her, Trixie's hand balled into a fist and flew at Ryan's face; her fist connected to its target and it sent the boy to the ground, clutching at his eye.

Brody looked down at his friend, who was clutching his eye and then back at the girl in front of him; how dare she! Creating his own fist, he launched it at the girl, catching her off guard. Brody got in another punch before the girl snapped her head around and dealt him a staggering blow like she'd done to Ryan. He fell to the ground, clutching his own eye; and as Trixie moved forward to continue the beating they deserved, her cousins came rushing at her to pull her back.

There was a cut on her face from the second punch Brody had dealt her that was beginning to stream a small amount of blood and the skin around her eye was beginning to swell. "Trixie, stop it!" Niklos yelled at his cousin.

"Nicky's coming!" Selene hissed from near the back door.

Those words immediately made Trixie cease all movement. Kyle's eyes flashed black as Trixie's face began to feel wet; _he's trying to make it look like I'm crying_, she realized. The back door slammed open, right as Trixie slumped to the ground and Niklos followed her. The other boys huddled around the two on the ground, creating an act and asking if Trixie was okay.

Selene looked at the tall man as he walked outside with his infamous baseball bat in his hands. "What's going on back here!" he roared. Getting the man's attention, Selene told him what had happened. Nicky walked over, telling the boys to make room and took in the damage that Brody had dealt to the girl; his gaze went immediately to the two boys on the ground, who were fussing over their eyes. He looked back at the girl and his gaze softened, "Good for you, girl. Don't ever let a person lay a finger on ya."

Nick looked at Nicky, "What's gonna be done, Nicky! They assaulted our cousin!" the man looked at the Covenant boys and girls.

"Don't you worry. I'll be taking care of them." Nicky replied. "You take her inside and get her cleaned up."

Now that her adrenaline was wearing off, Trixie realized that she'd acted impulsively. She had always had sense enough to never let herself be provoked into fighting, but she'd felt the need to protect her brother and cousin; so she'd thrown caution to the wind. Her own emotions were beginning to take hold and it wouldn't be long before Kyle could stop making it look like she was crying; chances were her hysteria was settling in and she'd have her own tears running down her face soon.

Almost immediately, she began to hiccup; a sign that the tears were making their way forward. "I don't… wanna… I wanna go… home." Dane looked at his sister worriedly and looked at Niklos. He shared a look with his cousin and as a group, they all helped Trixie back to her feet. The girl tried to shake them off and walk on her own, but she stumbled and would have done a face plant if it weren't for Selene catching her.

The Covenant children walked around the outside of the bar, going to the Excursion. Dane stood a couple feet away from the Excursion with his cell phone attached to his ear. _"Simms residence."_ Dane smiled, hearing his mother answer.

"Hey, Mom; it's me. Be outside waiting for us." He instructed, not daring to go near the vehicle yet.

There were intakes of breath from the other line and Dane knew that his mother had put the phone on speaker. _"Dane, what's wrong, son?"_

Dane sighed, knowing he couldn't hide the truth from them. "There was a showdown against Brody and Ryan." There were more intakes of breath from the other line. "None of us fought with them; honestly, we didn't."

_"Then what happened?"_ his mother asked.

"Trixie happened."

_"What did she do, Dane?" _his Aunt Allie sounded slightly troubled.

Lowering his voice, Dane looked around him before answering. "Her eyes flashed, but only for a second. Then it seemed like she had all the strength in the world! When Nicky came out, she seemed to lose all the fight in her. She's pretty upset so we're coming home; just meet us outside." The parents sounded the affirmative and the line went dead.

As he walked back to his car, he was stopped by Keller calling out to him. "Hey, man. Have you seen your sister?"

"Um… yeah," Dane answered slowly. "She's not feeling well, so she actually asked us if she could catch a ride home. She said she didn't want you to feel put out. Ask her if she wants to go out tomorrow, dude. Night!" turning around, Dane ran to the Excursion. He got in and buckled up, bringing the car to life and then speeding off back to Simms Manor.

Keller watched as the Excursion drove off, doing more than the forty-five speed limit, and smirked to himself. "I'll definitely be asking her out again tomorrow." He spoke to no one in particular. _Looks like I got the confirmation that dad was looking for_. With those thoughts going through his head, Keller got into his car and drove home.

**Sorry that it's taken me so long to post up some new chapters… but I've been dealing with a lot of complications in life. Hope you enjoyed this chapter! What's going to happen now that Keller knows about them? How does Keller know about them? All questions will be answered in time; just not right now. Please remember, like always: reviews are welcome!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**TAYLORandTOBYfreak88**


	4. Trixie's Power

Reunited by Lies

Disclaimer: I do not own "The Covenant" or any of its characters; I only own, Peyton, Allie, and any of the other OC's that you see in this story! Please don't sue!

Chapter 3

All the members of the Covenant were waiting as the Excursion pulled up in front of the house. As Trixie had thought before being shuffled into the giant SUV, she had no longer needed Kyle to Use so it'd appear she was crying. Kyle, Nick, and Selene had done their best to try and calm the older teen but nothing had helped. Tyler and Peyton were the first two to approach the Excursion.

Peyton shot her husband a worried look as Selene and Kyle jumped out of the vehicle and they saw Trixie's demeanor. "Let's get you upstairs, baby." Peyton spoke as she reached out for her daughter's arm. Together, Peyton and Tyler pulled their daughter out of the SUV and began walking toward the door with her.

Pogue and the others stood off to the side, allowing them the space they needed to get the girl inside. Once the three disappeared inside the house, Pogue and Allie turned on the other teenagers. "What happened?" he asked, looking around at each and every one of them. Nick looked at his father when no one would speak up.

"Dane and Velkan started a fight with Ryan and Brody… as usual." He spoke, rolling his eyes making the two said boys turn to glare at him. Velkan flipped his "cousin" off and was about to retort but Selene slapped a hand over his mouth.

"Shut up, Velkan!" she warned, narrowing her blue eyed gaze on him. This time it was Velkan's turn to roll his eyes as his twin looked over at her parents, aunts and uncles. "I thought you all said that Trixie didn't get the Power!" she stated, getting right to the point.

Allie and Reid looked at their friends and family before answering. "We didn't think she had. She never showed any signs; she didn't receive her Powers on her thirteenth birthday like all of you did. Hell, she didn't even ascend on her eighteenth birthday!" Allie told her daughter and the others. Every one of the parents nodded their heads, knowing that what Allie was telling them was the truth; Trixie had never received her Power when she turned thirteen or ascended her on her eighteenth birthday.

"So what? Us seeing her eyes flash was just a trick of the light?" Dane asked in a cocky tone. A frown settled on Nick's features and, seeing it as his duty as the eldest of the group with the Power excluding Trixie, reached over and whacked the boy on the back of the head. Dane looked over at his older cousin with a glare as he rubbed the back of his head. "What the hell was that for, asshole?"

Nick narrowed his hazel-green eyes on the younger boy. "Knock it off, Dane!" Selene and the other boys in the newer Covenant generation looked over at them along with the parents. "She's your sister! Trixie needs us to be there to support her; this is new to her! By the way, you acted like that for the first two days when you received your Power." Selene looked at her cousin and then looked to Dane.

"Don't start fighting!" Selene warned in a growl as she saw the look on Dane's face. "Nick is right, guys. Trixie needs us to be there for her and to help her. We can't do that if you're all going at each other's throats." The parents voiced their affirmation and the next generation looked over at them.

Peyton helped her daughter sit down on her own bed. Tyler was shutting the bedroom door as Trixie sat down on the edge of her own bed, tears trailing down her cheeks. Peyton made to move away but Trixie grabbed her arm, holding onto it as if it were a lifeline. "Don't leave me!" she cried as new tears began flowing. Tyler watched as his wife sat down on the right side of her and he went to sit on the left side. "What's wrong with me!" Trixie asked through her cries as she hugged her mother.

Tyler looked at his wife worriedly and saw that she mirrored his feelings in her own eyes. "Oh, honey…" Peyton wrapped her arms around her daughter as she cried on her shoulder. "It'll be okay. You're just not used to the Power." She spoke.

Trixie looked at her mother with her tears still flowing down her cheeks. "I thought… you said I… didn't get… the Power!" she said, hiccups interrupting her statement. Tyler walked over and sat down on the other side of his daughter.

"You did, but somehow… you just didn't receive it like the rest of your cousins had." Tyler spoke up.

It took a while before Trixie calmed down, allowing Peyton and Tyler the okay to leave the room. As soon as the door was shut, they heard shuffling and the stereo turning on. Both adults made their way downstairs where their friends and family were waiting for them. "How is she?" Allie asked, drawing her sister's attention.

"How any kid her age would be if they got the Power later than expected." Peyton answered; she took a seat in one of the many recliners in the room. "She's freaked out, Al." the room was silent as everybody had nothing more to say.

Selene and Nick looked at each other before breaking each other's gazes. "Why did it take her so long to receive the Power?" the teen girl questioned, getting everyone to look at her. "We all received our Power on our thirteenth birthday; yet she never did! Now she's showing signs of having it… why didn't she get it like the rest of us?" the question sunk in everyone's heads and it swirled around in their brains.

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Trixie is showing signs of the Power now? What's going to happen now that it seems that Keller was watching it all from behind the scenes? All questions will be answered in time; just not right now. Please remember, like always: reviews are welcome!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**TAYLORandTOBYfreak88**


	5. Plotting & TugoWar Feelings

Reunited by Lies

Disclaimer: I do not own "The Covenant" or any of its characters; I only own, Peyton, Allie, and any of the other OC's that you see in this story! Please don't sue!

Chapter 4

Keller walked into the house, shutting the door behind him with a soft click. He heard his parents in the living room and could hear the TV going. Making his way to the living room, Keller slid in and looked over at both of his parents; Chase and Katarina Collins sat on the couch against the far wall, watching some documentary on serial killers. Katarina watched out the corner of her eye as her son sunk into the plush recliner across from the TV.

"You're home early." She spoke, getting Chase to turn his attention to his son. "Did something happen?" Keller looked over at his mother, shrugging his shoulders.

Chase arched a brow at this; his son was never one to beat around the bush. Both parents waited for him to answer as Keller removed his jacket, slinging it over the back of the chair. "Depends on what your definition of 'something' is." Keller replied.

"I mean, what did you see tonight?" Katarina replied icily.

Keller's gaze snapped to her, flashing black as a warning. "I saw enough." He told them curtly; Chase's eyes blazed.

"So you saw them Use…" he spoke slowly. Keller looked over to him and nodded his head.

"I definitely saw something." Keller informed him. "I think one of them is having trouble controlling their Power."

Chase smirked, "Which one? Is it one of Reid's kids?"

Keller shook his head. "No, it's the eldest of them all. The one I just happened to ask out tonight." Katarina laughed and both males looked over at her.

"Play her." She told him. Keller gave the older woman an odd look and she scoffed at him. "Make it seem like your feelings are genuine." The room was silent, except for the TV, as the room's occupants thought over the idea Katarina had just proposed.

Keller sat, thinking to himself, in the armchair. His father was the first one to speak after five minutes of straight silence. "That sounds like a good idea." The dark-haired teen looked over at his father, who was sitting in his seat smirking. "Do what I did. Worm your way into their group, but don't let them grow suspicious. Cozy yourself up to the girl; I had Kate wrapped around my finger until the last moment." Katarina looked at her husband, but kept her mouth shut.

After an hour of plotting and watching TV, Keller got up from the armchair and grabbed his jacket from the back of it. Excusing himself, he went upstairs to his room to get started on his homework. _Will I be able to work it as perfectly as they think? I feel like I shouldn't hurt her…_ Pushing the thoughts out of his head, Keller started on his trigonometry problems after running a hand through his hair tiredly.

Days passed by before Trixie associated herself with Keller; she spent most of her academic days avoiding him like the plague. She spent her days with school work, only letting herself relax when swim practice came around. Keller, aka Allen, had been admitted onto the swim team after the three days of try-outs where parents and others were present. He noticed that Trixie made sure to stay around her cousins the entire time which told him to stay where he was.

After try-outs were over, Keller quickly showered and dressed before making his way out to the parking lot. As he was nearing his car, he pressed the unlocking button on his keychain as a voice called out to him. "Allen!" he turned around and found Trixie running toward him after the nearly three week break from speaking to him. "Hey, wait!"

Trixie looked at him as she caught up to him. "Nice job at try-outs." She commended with a smile. Keller smiled and shrugged his shoulders.

"Eh. I just swam the best I could." He answered while opening his car door. Trixie watched him closely as he threw his messenger bag to the passenger side. She noticed his posture was a bit more upright like he was tense. "Do you need a ride home?" he asked, standing completely upright and looking back at her with a charming smile on his face.

Smiling and pushing a piece of hair out of her face, she shook her head. "No. I'm catching a ride with my brother." She told him. As they stood there, Trixie could feel the uncertainty bubbling up inside her. "We've got a family thing and our parents wanted us home right after practice." Trixie informed him.

Keller smiled and nodded his head, "I understand." He could feel something passing between the both of them and it made him uneasy. "Call me later if you wanna head over to Nicky's or something." He told her. Trixie smiled and nodded her head, moving forward to give him a hug.

"I'll definitely call you later." She laughed. "I'd bet twenty bucks that by six o'clock I'll be bored out of my mind." Keller laughed with her and hugged her tightly. As they broke apart, Trixie felt the same weird feeling go through her again. They said their goodbyes and parted ways; Keller getting in his car and starting it up and Trixie getting into the Excursion that was filled with her waiting cousins and brother.

Selene looked at her cousin as she got in beside her. "Something wrong?" the eldest of the group looked over at her younger cousin. Before they could pull out, Dane and the others turned their questioning gazes to her.

"I can't say for sure." The dark-haired girl replied. "But… something is rubbing me the wrong way." Dane cast a wary glance to his cousins before turning his attention back to driving the giant SUV. Putting the car into gear, Dane backed out after Keller's sports car passed them and then began the drive to the Simms manor.

The parents were waiting for their children as they pulled up into the driveway. They watched as each of their children got out of the vehicle and came into the house. "Something's wrong." Allie stated as all the teens trooped into the room. "Something is bothering either one of you or all of you." the other parents looked at their children; it was then Peyton and Tyler seemed to notice something was distracting Trixie.

"Trixie?" Peyton questioned. Everyone's gazes, except for the other teens, turned to their niece. "What's wrong, honey?"

The teen in question took a deep breath before looking up at her parents. "Something… something's been bothering me since the end of try-outs." Her father and each of her uncles looked at her with stern faces. "I can't… I don't understand what it is, but it's been making me feel really weird."

"How so?" Allie asked; concern was etched onto each of the women's features.

Trixie thought about how to answer her aunt's question. "You know the weird feeling, like the friction you get when you rub a balloon against the floor?" seeing her parents, aunts and uncles nod their heads, she continued. "Well, it's like something is rubbing my Power the wrong way. It's like there's something that's brushing up against my Power and opposing it… kind of like a magnet." Peyton and Tyler looked at their daughter with slightly worried expressions on their faces.

"Do you think someone is trying to influence your Power?" Caleb questioned her.

Trixie looked over at him and shook her head. "It's more uneasy than anything. It's like a tug-o-war feeling."

**What's behind Trixie's feelings of uneasiness? Will Keller be able to pull off the plan his father and stepmother came up with? Is Trixie going to find out Keller's intentions? Please remember, like always: reviews are welcome!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**TAYLORandTOBYfreak88**


	6. Suspicion Arises

Reunited by Lies

Disclaimer: I do not own "The Covenant" or any of its characters; I only own, Peyton, Allie, and any of the other OC's that you see in this story! Please don't sue!

Chapter 5

Peyton looked at her daughter, "Tug-o-war feeling?" she asked. The dirty-blonde haired teen nodded her head at her mother.

"Yeah," Trixie answered. "I felt it earlier today."

Caleb looked at his brothers and then back at his niece. "What were you doing to feel it?" he questioned.

Adjusting the watch on her wrist, Trixie looked over at her uncle from where she was sitting. "Nothing much; I just congratulated Allen on officially making the team and hugged him. When I hugged him, though, he was tense; and when he leaned over in his car to make sure his messenger bag was settled in the passenger seat, his back was straight like he'd been trying to keep his back upright the entire time." Sharing a look with the other parents, Caleb nodded his head and stayed quiet.

"You kids go play tag football in the backyard or something." Allie suggested, looking at her niece for a second before looking at her husband.

~*~* Trixie's POV *~*~

I watched the way my aunt Allie looked at me before telling us to go play tag football. It was apparent that they wanted us out of the house so that they could talk about something. It worried me; making me think that something was wrong with me and my Power. I went to my room and looked around for a book; spotting _Blood and Chocolate_ on my bookshelf, I grabbed it and threw myself across my bed. Flipping through the book, I found the last place I'd left off reading and began again. I was already half way through the book and I continued reading until the point where Vivian kissed Gabriel when she saw Aiden. Closing the book, I put it back on my bookshelf and got up; the idea of a private Covenant meeting being held because of my Power disturbed me.

Knowing I had to get away, at least for a little while, I grabbed my messenger-style purse and slung it over my shoulder. Inside of it was my cell phone, digital camera, my mini DV camera, and a small journal I always carried with me. Exiting my room, I went down the spiral staircase and looked out into the backyard. Selene was engaged in a game of tag football with the boys, so I steered myself towards the front door. All talking from the living room stopped as I walked by so I knew they were talking about something that wasn't meant for my ears.

"Where are you going, dear?" my mother's voice inquired from the room.

Back tracking, I went into the room and looked at all of them. "I thought I'd just go for a walk through the woods; maybe take some new nature pics." I replied, hoping that they wouldn't stop me. A worried look crossed my mother's face as I answered and I steeled myself for her refusal to let me leave the house.

"Do you have your cell phone?"

"Yes." I answered. Pushing a grouping of hair out of my face, I looked intently at both of my parents. "If something goes wrong, the house will be the first place I call." Seeing her facial expression relax just a bit, mom smiled and nodded her head.

"Just be careful, baby." My dad told me from his spot beside my mother.

I nodded my head and walked out of the room, going for the front door and my car keys that were hanging up on the ring just inside the door. As soon as I was out of the door, I went straight to my Ferrari and got in, sticking the key in the ignition and starting it up. As I let my car sit and idle, I put my bag in the passenger seat and buckled up.

Putting the car into gear, I took off toward the original colony settlement. I drove up onto the property, since there was no barricade like at the Danvers original colony house, and parked behind the barn on the property. Shutting the car off and unbuckling, I grabbed my purse and made sure that my keys went in my pocket after I shut and locked the doors. I walked toward the charred remains of the old Putnam barn where I did most of my thinking when everything seemed to fall on me at once. Hearing a car approaching, I began running toward the line of trees that had grown around the area in giant bunches.

~*~* Keller's POV *~*~

I finally got to Putnam barn and exited my car. As I approached the remains, a felt a surge of Power and then my father materialized in front of me. "Why are we meeting out here?" I asked. "Why couldn't we talk at home about this, dad?"

My dad looked at me and shook his head. "The last time I was at this barn, I was almost incinerated because Caleb threw me back inside." I sighed quietly, knowing the entire story since he'd told me after I received my Power. Since I'd turned thirteen, I'd heard this story precisely twenty-eight times and been given the 'we-will-get-our-revenge' speech almost as many times as his story. Noticing my disinterest with a repetition of the story, my father finally cut to the issue. "How is our plan going? Do they suspect anything?"

"Not at all." I laughed in response. Brushing some of hair out of my face, I looked at my dad. "They don't have a clue what's going on. All of them are totally in the dark; not suspicious one bit." My father smirked and let out a laugh.

My dad looked around the area and then looked at the ashes of the barn on the ground. "Good." He commended me. "Don't let them catch onto your plan. Keep them in the dark for as long as possible until the right moment; then you strike!" he made a smacking motion with his hands and I nodded my head. After a couple of exchanged ideas, my dad disappeared and left me standing near the ruins of the old barn. Shuddering at the idea of staying near the place for a while longer to think, I turned around and made my way back to my car; getting in and starting the engine, I put the car in gear and drove off as fast as I could.

~*~* Trixie's POV *~*~

I watched in shock and suspicion as Allen's dad disappeared. He stood where he was debating something and then turned around, walking to his car. Watching as he drove off, I stayed where I was for a while longer to make sure he was gone. After witnessing what I just did, I was stunned. _Allen is playing us? He seems like such a nice kid… but I guess Uncle Caleb was right and you really can't trust anyone with the last name Collins!_ No longer in the mood to stay around the barn and take pictures or record with my video camera, I began walking back toward the Simms family colony house.

Once I got in my car, I threw my purse into the passenger side seat and dug my keys out of my pocket. Sticking the key in the ignition angrily, I turned it and cranked the car; ignoring leaving for a second, I grabbed 3oh!3's CD _Want_ out of my case and put it in the CD player. I found the track I wanted and drove off the property as I turned up their song _Don't Trust Me_. The entire drive home, I was irritated that I had actually allowed myself to get close to a no good, lying asshole.

As I entered the house and walked past the living room, I noticed that everyone was gathered again. "Oh, honey, you're just in time." My mother spoke from her spot in one of the armchairs; I was called over and I sat in my usual spot between Nick and Selene. Once I was sitting down, all of the parents began to give us a lecture on how we needed to be cautious and make sure that we were careful at all times.

After each of us promised that we'd do what they told us, the boys and Selene went back to their game of tag football while my dad and uncles went to watch; my mom and aunts went to the kitchen, no doubt to start dinner. I sighed as I remained seated and went to get up when I noticed Uncle Caleb standing in the doorway. "Is there something wrong, Cherise?" a small smile tugged at my lips as he called me by my middle name instead of my dreaded first one.

"I'm fine, Uncle Caleb." I responded.

His brown eyes told me that he knew something was bothering me. "You know you can tell me anything, Cherise." He coaxed. "After all this is a critical time for you; being a senior and finding out that you did receive the Power. You can let me know if anything is bothering you; ya know, 'cause I'm your favorite uncle and all." A laugh, pure and innocent, emitted from me. When I was younger, I always told my parents, aunts and uncles, even my cousins and brother that Uncle Caleb was my favorite; he was never overbearing like mom or dad were, he was just plain protective since I was the innocent one of the group.

"Uncle Caleb, you are my favorite." I acquiesced. "However, I am fine. I think it's just the stress of school being back in order; it's kind of frantic right now and I haven't properly been allowed to experience senioritis."

My uncle laughed and moved to engulf me in a hug. "We just have a lot of hope for you. What kind of relatives or family would we be if we didn't want great things for our special niece?" I shrugged my shoulder and Uncle Caleb released me with a kiss to my forehead. "You'll get your chance to experience senioritis, but for now… just be you, Cherise." Smiling, I nodded my head and exited the room with my purse slung over my shoulder.

The next day after classes were done for the day, I grabbed my things and rushed out of my photography class. I made my way out to the parking lot and over to my car where I unlocked my door and got in. Throwing my bag into the backseat, I put the key into the ignition and started my baby up. I put my car into first gear and took off toward the dells.

When I arrived at the dells, I popped the trunk open and went to retrieve my photography kit. Closing the trunk, I went to the edge of the cliff and made my way down to the beach. As I got to the bottom of the cliff and onto the sand, I saw someone's belongings sitting about six feet from the surf. The bag that was lying on the laid out blanket looked familiar, but then again I could've been wrong; a lot of people who go to Spenser have that kind of bag.

A rumble of a wave caught my attention and I looked out to the water, seeing someone standing up on a board; the board was beginning to glide through the waves. I dropped my kit on the sand and rifled through it quickly. Snapping a zooming scope on the front of my professional's Nikon D40, I turned the camera on and began snapping pictures of the surfer. I watched the surfer for a moment, wishing that I could have enough courage to try it. It took me a few minutes to snap out of it and I began taking more pictures.

~*~* Kyle's POV *~*~

I sat on my surfboard, floating on the waves. The past few weeks had been running amok on me; especially with that Collins guy encroaching on Trixie. Just thinking about it got me riled up and I cast a look behind me. A wave was beginning to form and I laid down over the board and began paddling out. As the wave got stronger and bigger, I stood up and started directing the board with my legs.

As a small barrel started to form, I felt an adrenaline rush starting. Surfing was my escape from everything and skipping school today was definitely a good choice. Everyone in the family thought that I would follow in my dad's footsteps; being present at school everyday unless something important came up, going to swim practice, graduating school and then going to college. _Yeah right. If mom and dad found out that I've been skipping school since eighth grade, they'd flip on me._ Today was one of those days that I felt the need to skip since school started. As I began to surf toward the barrel, I noticed a person standing on the shore of the beach with a camera. _Who the hell is that? Why are they taking pictures of me?_ As I examined the person every now and again from before the barrel consumed me, I realized it was Trixie.

Knowing that she was here and was taking pictures of me, my concentration was broken and I steered my board the wrong way. Water crashed around my head and body as I was thrown from my board; I took a sharp intake of breath and tried to keep as much breath in me as possible until I surfaced again. I let out some air every thirty seconds I was underwater and my body moved with the waves until my head popped back above water. My board was already near shore so I swam after it.

Swimming into the shallow water, I stood up and grabbed my board as I continued to approach the blanket where all my stuff was waiting. I "stabbed" my board into the sand and grabbed my towel that was hanging out of my bag. "Nice surfing." I looked up at her and watched as her eyes widened. "Kyle?" I smirked as I put my towel over my head and moved it back and forth crazily.

"Never seen me shred the water like that before, huh?" I asked, continuing to dry my hair. She continued to look stunned as I dried off causing me to start laughing. "Ix, you might wanna close your mouth before you mysteriously get sand in it." Her mouth snapped shut and I dropped my towel onto the blanket and motioned for her to sit down with me. I grabbed out the water bottle I had filled with _Mountain Dew_ out of my bag and opened it, holding it to Trixie and offering her a drink.

She took the water bottle from me and took a drink of it, setting her photography kit down on the blanket. I could see the camera just inside the kit, but my attention was drawn back to the girl sitting in front of me as I took the water bottle back from her. "What brings you out here to the dells?" I asked, taking a swig from the bottle. Her expression changed and she looked back at me as she set her kit in front of her.

"Our first photography project was issued today." She told me, sighing. I could see her discomfort over talking about school. "I was just coming out here to get some shots before I went home. Maybe some of the shots I get would be good enough for me to use for my first project."

I nodded my head and looked at her. _Now would be the time to tell her how you really feel, idiot! Then again… she might drop your feelings right off the bat, anyway! After all, she's got Allen_. I ignored the war being raged in my brain and looked at the girl I'd been crushing on for years, even though she was two and a half years older than me. Seeing her expression turn odd, I cleared my throat as I looked at her. "I need to tell you something."

"Huh?" Trixie was completely confused as she looked back at me. "Is it about my Power? I haven't been having trouble with it if that's what you're wondering. I don't even know how to call on it like you guys can."

I felt like laughing but the seriousness of the moment kept me in check. "No, not that." She looked at me, pushing a few loose strands of her dirty blonde hair out of her eyes. Sucking up my pride and not caring if she returned my feelings or not, I just let the words spill out of my mouth. "I like you; a lot. Always have… ever since we were kids. I know you don't like me like that because of Allen, but I'd like it if you could at least consider my feelings."

**Sorry to take soooooo long posting up a new chapter; college classes have been calling my attention. However, I've finally found the time to update, LOL :) I'm hoping to get another chapter up within the next day or so and that will be it for updates for a little while longer. I have a family emergency so I have to go take care of that and then I'll try to update when I get home.**

**So. Kyle has had a crush on Trixie for years it looks like. How will the older teen respond to him? Guess you'll have to find out in the next chapter! Keep an eye out for it… Please remember, like always: reviews are welcome!**

**TAYLORandTOBYfreak88**


	7. Taking a Break for Dating

Reunited by Lies

Disclaimer: I do not own "The Covenant" or any of its characters; I only own, Peyton, Allie, and any of the other OC's that you see in this story! Please don't sue!

Chapter 6

~*~* Trixie's POV *~*~

I sat in Advanced Lit class between Stephie and Allen. It had been a full two weeks since we'd last talked and I could tell that it was irritating him that we weren't on speaking terms. He'd stated many times within the last two weeks that he didn't know why I wasn't speaking to him and he thought he'd done something wrong. In my heart, though, I couldn't bring myself to trust him as I had done at the beginning. We were now three months into school and it was hard to find time to hang out with Stephie due to her work schedule and my extracurricular activities and working on my first photography project.

As the teacher droned on about Stephen King and his vast amount of literary works, I tuned everything out and doodled in the notebook laying open in front of me. It'd been three days since the incident with Kyle at the dells after I'd caught him surfing. It was apparent now, and from what Nick told me, that Kyle going to the dells to surf was a stress reliever for him. It had been odd to hear Kyle, my younger cousin by two and half years, tell me that he liked me; in fact, it had kind of shocked me into silence. After I hadn't answered him for so long, he told me to forget it and made up some excuse to leave; which he'd Used to do so. After his departure, I had gathered up my gear, taken a few more photos and then packed up and went home. Ever since his declaration, I'd been debating with myself over who I had more feelings for; Kyle or Allen?

When the bell rang and Stephie and I began to head to Government, someone tapped on my shoulder as I descended the stairs to the door of the classroom. "Can we talk for a minute?" Allen's voice questioned from behind me. Stephie stopped at the bottom of the stairs and I waved to her.

"We'll catch up with you in Gov. Just make sure no one takes our seats." Smiling and nodding her head, Stephie took off out of the classroom. I turned around and faced Allen with a fake smile plastered across my face. "Something wrong?"

His dark brown hair hung in his eyes, in a messy but sexy kind of way, and he looked at me with a serious look in his eyes. "Look, seriously… did I do something that pissed you off or something?" I did my best to put a confused look on my face. "You've been avoiding me, you don't answer your cell when I call, and then when we're around each other you don't even talk to me!"

"Stuffs been hectic a lot lately." I answered, hoping he'd be happy with that reason and let me go.

Unfortunately, my reason wasn't good enough for him. "Really? Then why does it seem to me that the only time you're busy or things get hectic is when I try to talk to you or ask you if you want to do something?" I felt that I wasn't treating him fairly, but after hearing what I'd heard between him and his father, I was just being extra cautious around him.

"I'm sorry that I haven't been myself lately." I apologized as sincerely as I could. "But I am telling you the truth. Things at home are just getting hectic and adding school and practice to the mix is just making it worse. I guess I've been under a lot of stress lately and I've been taking it out on the wrong person."

Allen's eyes softened on me and I smiled genuinely at him this time. "Then how about for a stress buster we go out to dinner tonight?" I nodded my head at him and took his arm.

"I'd love to. Say, around five-thirty or six o'clock?" after seeing him nod his head, I tugged on his arm and pulled him down the stairs and out into the hallway. "I think it'd be a good thing if we went to Gov class now." He smirked at me, nodding his head, and we rushed off to our next class; we barely made it inside the door as the final bell rang, beginning the start of class.

The rest of the school day passed by quickly as I went from class to class; taking notes, taking a test, or watching a movie. The only class that gave me a break was my photography class where I was able to go through the pictures that were saved on the SD card for my Nikon. As I flipped through the pictures, I noticed that the ones that I'd taken of Kyle surfing looked great. I'd taken photos of him as he'd been sucked under the water, but the pictures before he'd been pulled underwater were the best ones.

When the final bell rang, I gathered all my things and began making my way out of the room and out of the school. As I made it to the quad, I heard my name being called and stopped to see Kyle running toward me. "Hey!" I greeted, putting my messenger over my shoulder. "What's up?" he looked unsure before his expression changed.

"I know I said forget it, but…" I waited patiently and after a couple minutes pause. "Let me take you out tonight. Maybe go catch a movie and dessert afterwards?" since I was so unsure of my own feelings, it took me a few minutes to reply.

My dirty-blonde hair was falling down from the clip it had been in all day and I pushed it back. _It may be wrong, but maybe I'll be able to figure out who I like more_. Smiling, I looked back at him and nodded my head. "I'd like that." A shocked look flashed across his face before it disappeared. "How about seven-thirty or eight o'clock?" he nodded his head, pushing a piece of dark fringe out of his eyes.

"I'll be there." Both of us parted ways with smiles planted on our faces.

~*~* No One's POV *~*~

Keller arrived at the Simms manor at precisely five forty-five p.m. He greeted Tyler and Peyton with a smile on his face. "So where are you taking my daughter exactly?" Tyler questioned the teen male.

"Well, to be honest, sir… just to Crawford's Diner." Keller admitted. Peyton looked at the boy intently, searching his face for any signs of lying, but found nothing but the truth reflecting in them. A noise came from the staircase and Tyler, Peyton and Keller turned to see Trixie coming down the stairs. "I'll have her home by seven o'clock, Mr. and Mrs. Simms." Keller told them as Trixie got to his side.

Trixie said her goodbyes to her parents and she made her way to the front door with the dark-haired boy by her side. Tyler and Peyton watched as their daughter left with Keller. "I hope nothing happens." Peyton breathed as soon as the sound of a car starting was heard. The man by her side wrapped his arms around her and kissed her neck.

"I'm sure she'll be fine." There was a twinkle in his blue eyes as he looked at his wife. "You know… she's going to be gone for a couple of hours and Dane is staying over at Allie and Reid's." Peyton began laughing as her husband scooped her up into his arms and they disappeared from the living room.

True to his word, Keller had Trixie back at the Simms manor by seven o'clock. When they got onto the porch, they sat down on the stone bench. "So was tonight good enough for a stress buster?" Keller questioned, looking into Trixie's eyes. Trixie let out an innocent laugh as she nodded her head.

"I had a great time tonight." She replied.

Keller smiled and looked at his watch, "Well, you might wanna get inside. It's after seven now."

"As long as I was home by seven, I doubt my parents will care."

~*~* Trixie's POV *~*~

Allen and I sat on the bench talking for who knows how long. We'd talked about school and practice, as well as home life. I was lucky to be wearing my watch because my eyes about jumped out of my skull when I saw what time it was. "Well, I guess I better be getting inside." Stretching, I began to stand up when Allen stopped me. Feeling his hand wrapped around my arm, I turned to look at him as he brought his face toward mine and our lips met.

A warm jolt of electricity shot through me as he kissed me; I was frozen. It took a few minutes before I was able to regain control of my body. When I did, I was more than happy to return his good night kiss even though the action made me feel more uneasy. So caught up with Allen and his kiss, I never heard the car pull into the driveway or the car door that closed.

I was vaguely aware of footsteps, but I didn't care at the moment. "What the hell, Ix!" I broke away from Allen and looked at my second date for the evening. I knew my eyes were wide when I remembered why he was here. Kyle dropped a bouquet of flowers and a small box of chocolates and lunged for Allen. Before I could stop him, Kyle grabbed Allen by his collar and turned him around as his fist formed hand flew out and caught Allen off guard. The punch was so strong, I watched in horror as Allen was knocked off the bench and onto the ground; his head connected to the ground with a hard thud.

**Looks like a little competition is being stirred up between Keller and Kyle! Now that things are starting to become a little more serious between Trixie and Keller, when are they going to realize the truth about one another? Keep checking back for the next chapter to find out :) Also, to sort out any kind of confusion I may have created: Keller goes by his middle name, Allen, when around any of the Covenant. Please remember, like always: reviews are welcome!**

**TAYLORandTOBYfreak88**


	8. Detective Work

Reunited by Lies

Disclaimer: I do not own "The Covenant" or any of its characters; I only own, Peyton, Allie, and any of the other OC's that you see in this story! Please don't sue!

Chapter 8

~*~* Keller's POV *~*~

I looked at my dad oddly, but watched his eyes flash black and then he disappeared. I went to my car and got in, starting it up. Not bothering to put my seatbelt on, I threw my car into gear and took off back to my house.

Days passed by as my daily routine never changed; wake up, school, swim practice, go home and then do it all over the next day. Trixie hadn't looked at me once during class, instead opting to talk to Stephie every day. When I entered the lunch room, I could tell that I wasn't welcome to sit at their table anymore; the rest of her family giving me glares or making certain gestures. By the middle of the week, I ignored going into the lunch room at all and just paid a visit to the vending machines and went out into the courtyard.

The week passed without us saying a word to one another and the week after was just like it. Our first swim meet passed and we took first in all swims. The school was able to reserve Nicky's for a celebratory party; however, I was the only one on the swim team who declined the party and went home straight after we got back to Spenser. As the third week was approaching without any interaction between Trixie and me, I walked into lit class and went to my seat. I was usually the first one in the classroom now and the other students would arrive when the first bell rang, but ten minutes after I had gotten seated, Trixie came walking through the door. As she ascended the steps, I could tell she wasn't happy that we were the only two here.

I watched her get settled and get her materials out and worked up the courage to talk to her now that she was unsupervised. "I'm sorry." Her gaze snapped to me, narrowing in the process. "I'm sorry that I made you so suspicious. There are just a lot of loose strings at home and I've been trying to pry the truth from my father."

Trixie's expression was one stuck between believing me and being cautious over what I was saying to her. "What exactly would those loose strings be?" she asked with a hint of suspicion in her own voice.

"My father lied to me." Her gaze seemed to lighten up some. "He told me that my mother and sister are really alive. After the accident my mother developed amnesia but could only remember my sister." Trixie's gaze seemed to soften up as I explained it all to her. "Instead of wanting us to help her with her memories, she left us and took my sister with her; which is why my father lied. According to him, the day she left us was the day they became dead to him. I want to find them now; I want to see them and see if my mother remembers me at all."

Trixie looked at me with a hint of caution in her eyes. "So who were you going to wrap around your finger?" I frowned and dropped my gaze to the notepad on my lap.

"You." Her expression turned angry and I didn't need to look at her to know. "I have reason to believe that your family knows where my mother and sister are. My father said that your family was close friends with my mom; I never meant to lie to you like I did."

I was stunned when she took my hands into hers. Her eyes reflected sincere emotion. "I'll do everything in my power to help you find your mom and sister." She paused before speaking and I thought that she was going to tell me something important. "After all, I know what it's like to lose someone dear to you. Even though my brother is missing, I can feel it in my heart that he's out there somewhere waiting for me to find him." I smiled at her and hugged her, most likely stunning her in the process.

"Thank you."

~*~* No One's POV *~*~

The day started off to a good start with Keller's apology and admittance to Trixie. They went to the classes they had together, talking and joking good naturedly like before their fight two weeks ago. After the bell for fourth hour rang, Trixie got to her feet and made her way to the lunchroom; Keller and Stephie catching up to her right outside the double doors. The trio walked inside and went through the lunch line, grabbing their food and making their way to the usual table. They sat down and began eating, waiting for the rest of the Ipswich gang to show up.

Kyle was one of the first ones to arrive at the table. He greeted his girlfriend and her best friend, while looking at Keller with a glare marring his face and Trixie hit him right in the pec. Seeing that he would be the only one present for a few minutes, Trixie explained the situation to him in a low voice. Kyle looked at the other boy, who was simply picking at his food. "Hey, man." Keller looked up and saw Kyle looking at him with a sympathetic look on his face. "Sorry for treating you like an asshole." He held out his hand to the older boy. They did the guy handshake thing and Keller let out a feeble laugh.

"But I guess I kind of deserved it." Keller appeased. The other three at the table with him laughed and the air was no longer hostile as it had been.

Kyle looked at Keller with a smile on his face. "I'll help you too." He spoke, getting a confused look from the other boy. "Finding out info. I'll help you, too. The work would get done quicker with three people working on it." Stephie looked dumbfounded, but ignored it and kept eating her salad and chicken tenders. Keller thanked him and they went about eating their lunches. When the others arrived to the table, Trixie, Kyle and Keller had an idea of how they were going to pull the information search off. The other Ipswich kids gave Keller weird or intimidating looks and took their seats.

The bell rang and they all went off to their next classes. By the time last hour was over, Trixie was skipping to swim practice. She met Keller and Kyle outside the pool house, "Okay, gentlemen. Investigating for information will commence at Simms manor immediately following practice… unless you have any plans?" both boys shook their heads and the trio walked into the pool house to get ready for their practice.

They spent the hour and a half of practice cheering their favorite swimmers and friends on. As usual, Trixie and Keller tied on their freestyle and pulled themselves out of the pool. "You two keep that up and we're going to nationals again!" the coach called to them. Both of them nodded their heads and made their way over to the rest of the Ipswich kids. "Hit the showers!" everyone made their way to their respected locker room. Trixie gave Keller and Kyle arched looks at Selene pulled her into the girls' locker room.

When Trixie exited the girls' locker room, she made her way to her Ferrari with her messenger slung over her shoulder. The teen found her boyfriend and Keller standing near her car, waiting for her. "Simms manor investigation?" she questioned, going around them and unlocking her doors. Both boys nodded their head and she smiled. "Meet you there, boys." She got into the car, releasing her dirty-blonde hair from its clip and buckled up. Once she was done she started her car and put it into gear, driving out of the parking lot. A Porsche and silver Honda Civic Hybrid drove after her and the three cars exited the parking lot one after the other.

The three cars pulled into the Simms driveway and shut off at the same time. The drivers got out of their cars and made their way to the front door where Trixie unlocked the door for them. Pushing the door open, she looked around and then let the guys inside. "Looks like no one is home right now." She spoke up, closing the door behind them. Kyle excused himself and went to start snooping around in Tyler's office, while Keller asked to use the bathroom. "You can use the bathroom upstairs if you want. I think Dane said something about the toilet being stopped up down here; my dad had to call a plumber this morning." Keller laughed and nodded his head, making his way to the staircase.

Trixie disappeared into the kitchen, Kyle into Tyler's study, and Keller went to use the bathroom upstairs. Once he was finished doing his business and washed his hands, he went into the first room he found near the room and noticed it had to be Trixie's room. There were numerous posters for movies around the room along with a few posters for some bands. There were some other items scattered on the walls, but Keller took to snooping through her bedside drawers. He found a neon green iPod and other various girly items in the drawer, but saw a picture sticking up from underneath a diary and CD case. He closed the drawer and looked at the picture; a jolt of electricity went through Keller as he looked down at the picture.

Trixie and Kyle chose that moment to come walking into her room, three cans of soda in her hands. Kyle took his can of soda and popped the top as Trixie made her way over to Keller to give him his can of _Sunkist_. As she went to give him the soda, she saw the picture he was looking at and smiled half-heartedly. "That's the last picture that my grandmother took before my brother was kidnapped. I think holding onto it helps remind me that he's out there waiting to be found. Plus, I have something of him left."

~*~* Keller's POV *~*~

I stood rooted to the spot, looking down at the picture. Electricity was running through my body as I stared at the glossy picture. I gave Trixie her picture back and looked at her, beginning to apologize. "I'm really sorry!" a stunned expression crossed her face as she took the picture back. "I have to go!"

"What?" Kyle asked.

I looked over at him and shot him an apologetic look. "I can't explain right now, I just have to go." I began to jog out of the room. "I'll see you at school!" if they tried calling me back, I didn't hear them as I ran down the stairs and out to my car. I shoved the key in the ignition and kicked it into gear, pulling around Trixie's car and driving off the property like a bat out of hell.

I got home and noticed that neither of my parents' cars were in the driveway. I disregarded that and shut the car off. Grabbing my messenger, I got out and ran to the front door. Unlocking it, I threw it open and slammed it shut as I took the stairs two at a time. When I got to my room, I shoved my door open and went to my own bedside table. Rifling through it, I didn't stop throwing objects out until I found what I was looking for. I stared down at the paper, my eyes growing wide as I scrutinized every detail. _It can't be!_

**What had Keller freaking out so bad at the Simms manor? What stunned him at home? Keep checking back to find out in the next chapter :) Also, to sort out any kind of confusion I may have created: Keller goes by his middle name, Allen, when around any of the Covenant. Please remember, like always: reviews are welcome!**

**TAYLORandTOBYfreak88**

KYLE'S 2010 HONDA CIVIC HYBRID: 

TRIXIE'S FERRARI F430: .

KELLER'S PORSCHE 911 TURB: 

NICK'S 2010 LAMBORGHINI GALLARDO: ./lamborghini/gallardo/2010/fd/2010_lamborghini_gallardo_f34_fd_3_

SELENE'S PT CRUISER: .

VELKAN'S MITSUBISHI ECLIPSE: .

DANE'S HYUNDAI GENESIS: .


	9. Coming Home

Reunited by Lies

Disclaimer: I do not own "The Covenant" or any of its characters; I only own, Peyton, Allie, and any of the other OC's that you see in this story! Please don't sue!

Chapter 8

~*~* Trixie's POV *~*~

Kyle and I thought it was odd that Keller booked it out of the manor so quickly. Before I could run after him, I heard his car start up and then pull off the property like a bat out of hell. Feeling a little disturbed by this turn of events, I told Kyle that we would continue our sleuthing when Keller was feeling better. So for the remainder of the evening, we hung out in the entertainment room watching movies until my parents got home. I walked Kyle to his car and he kissed my cheek before getting into his car and driving home.

The next few days at school passed by, in which Keller seemed to avoid all of us. I felt a bit dejected by his actions, but I could tell that something was bothering him deeply; mainly from the expression on his face whenever I caught him by himself. Not talking to him now was killing me more than it had been when I was angry with him over lying. When he actually began talking to me again, it was almost two weeks after the incident at the manor and during swim practice.

I was watching Selene swim the breast stroke and cheering her on along with my brother and cousins. "Hey." I looked over to see Allen standing beside me with his arms crossed over his chest. "Can we talk?" I nodded my head and excused myself from my brother, cousins and boyfriend. Once we were far enough away Allen looked at me seriously. "Would it be okay if I came over again so we can do some more digging?" unable to give him a verbal acknowledgement all I was able to do was nod my head.

It took me a few more minutes to finally find my voice once more. "Um… uh…" I coughed and then tried continuing. "Yeah; sure. No problem." Before he could reply to me, Coach blew her whistle and called practice to an end.

"Hit the showers!" Allen smiled at me, nodding his head before walking off to the boy's locker room. I walked back to the girls' locker room and showered quickly, dressing in my uniform when I was done. After I was done dressing, I grabbed my bag out of my locker and made my way to my car where Allen and Kyle were waiting for me. It took me a couple seconds to get the doors unlocked, but when they were I threw my bag into the backseat.

Kyle wrapped his arm around my waist and placed a kiss on my lips. "So we're hitting your house now?" he questioned, setting his chin on my shoulder from standing behind me. I nodded my head and looked at Allen. "So are we ready to get going now?" I left the decision up to Allen and waited for him to make his choice.

"Let's get going." He spoke, moving us into action. Kyle and I kissed once more before my boyfriend moved to walk off to his own car. It took a few minutes for me to get settled in my car and ready it for driving, waiting almost impatiently for the guys to get their cars going. Seeing a flash of headlights in my rearview mirror, I kicked my baby into first gear and zoomed off toward the exit of the parking lot. It was almost a road race back to the manor, which had me laughing as I pulled the hand break around the corner of the road. Looking into my rearview, I laughed seeing Kyle wave his arm out the window at me. There was a loud revving of an engine and I looked into my side mirror in time to see Allen got into the opposite lane and raced ahead on the road and cut back in front of me.

"You freakin' loser!" I yelled. As I watched Allen drive ahead of me, I could just imagine him laughing at me in the rearview. It didn't take long for us to finally reach the manor and park; it was then I noticed all the cars that were parked before ours. _What the hell is going on now?_ Parking our cars in a row, we shut them off and exited our vehicles in unison.

Kyle looked at me with a confused look, spotting his dad's mustang and the rest of our uncles' cars. "What's going on?" Allen asked, coming up on my other side. I shook my head, not knowing how to answer him and began making my way up the steps and through the front door; Kyle and Allen walked behind me. As we entered the house I heard talking coming from the living room and noticed my cousins standing in the hallway. "What's going on?" Allen questioned as they turned their attention to us. Dane shrugged his shoulders and looked at me.

"They've been talking since we got home." He informed me with a pensive look. _Are they talking about my powers?_ The question floated around in my brain for a few more minutes and by the time I snapped out of it, Kyle had his hand wrapped around my arm. As I broke out of my daydreaming I noticed that my dad and uncle Pogue were standing in the hallway. Dad gave me a glance and then looked at Selene and the other boys.

Uncle Pogue stood in the doorway of the living room while uncle Caleb and uncle Reid came out into the hallway too. "Everything is fine but your mothers want to speak with you." I looked over at Allen and gave him an apologetic look. As if reading my mind, dad was quick to cut in, "Everyone except Trix." I turned and looked at my dad with a surprised look on my face. Remembering what uncle Caleb had helped me with when it came to my powers, I barely summoned enough to send a fleeting thought into my dad's head. _Is it about my powers?_ As Nick, Dane, and the others filed into the living room with my uncles following after them, my father gave a jerky shake of his head before turning and walking into the room after them. _So if it's not about my powers, what is it about?_

I looked at Allen and gave him a smile. "How about we go up to my room until the family meeting is over?" he gave a slight incline of his head and I led him upstairs to my bedroom for the second time in over a week. "So… where do you think my family would hide important information? Besides here, that is." Allen shrugged his shoulders as we entered my room and I sat down on my bed, looking over at him where he was standing by the door.

~*~* Keller's POV *~*~

I stood by Trixie's door, the folded piece of paper in my back pocket almost burning a hole right through the denim material. I clamped down on my urge to rip the paper out of my pocket and throw it at her but I didn't want to risk scaring her. At this point, I would take any piece of information they had. Seeing that picture that Trixie had threw me off-guard the last time I was here; it was like hitting home for some reason. I hadn't really thought much about finding out the truth; always opting to believe my dad and try to "enact his revenge" like he'd spewed so much about for the past five years.

"…ept searching my dad's office." The sudden speaking broke me out of my wanderings and I focused on Trixie, who was now rearranging herself on her bed.

I looked at her slightly confused as I put my hands in my pockets. "Come again?" I questioned politely. She turned her hazel eyed gaze on me with an inquisitive look.

She let out a small but musical laugh and repeated herself as she went back to rummaging in her desk. "I kept searching my dad's office after you left the last time." I kept the surprised look off my face and stayed where I was. At my questioning gaze she laughed again but ran a hand through her hair. "There wasn't anything that I could find in there." She spoke quietly.

Feeling the burn in my back pocket becoming more and more unbearable, I decided to finally show Trixie the piece of paper that had been in my possession for years. Walking over to the bed, I stood at the edge and looked down at her. "Can I show you something?" as she looked up at me, I could tell she was confused and that to her, I wasn't really making any sense at the moment. I could only focus on getting this out of my system. I watched as she slowly nodded her head and I took the folded piece of paper out of my pocket and held it out to her "This is why I left in such a hurry the last time I was here."

~*~*No One's POV *~*~

Trixie's fingers carefully closed over the piece of paper Keller was holding out to her. Not understanding what was going on in his head or what had him acting so unlike himself, she slowly unfolded the piece of paper. Her eyes widened in surprise as she saw the picture of herself and her twin; the only picture she had left of him before he had been taken by their birth father. As the teen looked at him, her eyes narrowed on him in anger. "You stole my picture!" Keller's eyes locked with hers and he couldn't understand her hostility at him. "What are you! Some kind of klepto who gets his jollies from stealing other peoples childhood photos!"

"I didn't take your picture." Keller replied calmly, almost like he was keeping himself in check. "You can find it in the top drawer of your desk; where I last saw it." He watched as Trixie slid off the opposite side of her bed and made her way over to her desk, throwing the top drawer open and spotting her photograph right away. Snatching it up from the drawer, she kept both pictures side by side and looked between the two.

As Keller stood by her bed, he watched her reaction to the pictures very carefully. He knew that he hadn't stolen her picture but he also knew that when he'd seen it in her desk that week ago, he'd been overcome by surprise and a hint of anger himself; anger at the possibility of this girl having acquired it through the Power. Slowly, he made his way over to where Trixie stood by her desk, still inspecting the two photographs and trying to find something out of place in them; but they were both alike.

They were both the same picture. The numb feeling spread throughout her body. _Why would he have a copy of this picture?_ Her mind whirled as it tried to figure out the possible reasons that a copy of her picture was in his possession, but the reasons weren't in abundance. _If Allen has a copy… then that can only mean one thing…_ Her gaze lifted as she turned to look two inches up into Allen's blue orbs. "Why do you have this?" she questioned, her voice nothing more than a strained whisper as her emotions swirled inside her.

Keller ran a hand through his dark locks and looked into Trixie's hazel eyes. "My father handed me that picture when I was old enough to learn about why my mother and twin sister weren't with us. That's supposed to be my little sister in the picture with me." The female teen felt the tears beginning to well up in her eyes and tried to hold back the sobs that surfaced and fought to break free.

"If what you're telling me is the truth.." Keller waited for her to continue as she took a deep breath and spoke a bit louder. "If you have this picture… that means that the man who gave it to you is the one who kidnapped my brother when we were babies." She spoke uncertainly. Feeling the draw of the Power around her, she watched as Keller's facial features changed, morphing as he dropped his constant glamour to show his true looks. Glancing at the picture, Trixie looked up and immediately noticed the features that weren't there before.

The teen covered her mouth with her hand as a few tears became traitor and began running down her cheeks as she became overwhelmed. The pictures she'd been holding in her hands dropped to the floor and hit the carpet with a slight _whoosh_'ing noise. "I've tricked and used people my entire life," Keller admitted as he let his own tears show. "but I never felt as ashamed of it as I did when you got involved." An impact to his chest made him look down and he spotted Trixie hugging him tightly around his mid-section.

"Now the way I was feeling about you makes sense!" she cried, burying her head into his chest. Keller wrapped his arms around her and held her while she cried, silently letting his own tears run as he realized he'd done what he'd wanted; he'd gotten some of the answers to the questions he'd had. "I always knew you were alive! I never stopped believing; not for a second!" Keller set his chin on the top of his long-lost twin's head as his emotions rolled through him.

Peyton ascended the stairs, making her way to her daughter's bedroom. After finishing up the meeting with the other teens and the rest of the older Covenant, she'd asked about her eldest's location; which her husband was more than happy to give away. As she neared her daughter's room, she could hear the two voices, one male and one female, speaking quietly and could hear the tears in both voices. Approaching the door, her hand closed around the knob and she turned; only to find it locked! The red-headed mother began banging on the door, not understanding why the door would be locked.

Hearing frantic footsteps, Peyton looked beside her to see her family running up to her. "What's wrong?" Allie questioned, seeing her sister looking worried.

"Trixie's door is locked!" she spoke, pounding on the door again for the room's occupants to open the door. "I heard voices, then crying and I want to know why!"

Trixie looked around at the door, hearing her mother's voice from outside along with her aunt's. _Everyone is probably standing outside my door…_ Looking back at Keller, she watched as he carefully nodded his head. "Time to face the music." He spoke in an honest voice. After making sure that her older twin wasn't going to put his glamour back on, the dirty-blonde haired teen made her way to her door and unlocked it; not wiping away the tears that were beginning to dry on her cheeks.

Opening her bedroom door, Trixie came face-to-face with her very agitated mother. "Why exactly is your door locked!" Peyton questioned, crossing her arms over her chest. Trixie grabbed her mother by part of her arm and pulled her into her bedroom, slamming her door behind them and ignoring the yells from the other bystanders in the hallway. After making sure the door was locked, Trixie locked the door again and turned to face her mother. Her excitement and surprise from earlier still running through her system, the blonde grabbed Peyton's arms. "I found him! Mom, I actually found him!"

Peyton eyed her only daughter with a careful eye before glancing to Keller, not recognizing him. "Trixie, you're making no sense!" her daughter's excitement was actually startling to her. She hadn't seen so much emotion in her daughter since before the discovering of her own inheritance of the Power. "Who did you find?" the red-head woman questioned. She watched as her daughter backed away from her and went over to the unrecognizable boy in her room; as her daughter put her arm around the boy and looked at her.

"Don't you recognize him?" the teen questioned, earning an arched brow in response. Scanning the room, she didn't notice anything out of place until she spotted the two small square pieces of paper lying on the floor. Going over to them, she knelt down and snatched them up, scrutinizing them closely. "Take a good look, mom." As the older woman looked at them, she noticed the picture as the last one that had been taken before Chase kidnapped their son. Looking up, Peyton noticed her daughter giving her her own arched look and looked between the picture and boy in front of her.

As if a light bulb had gone off in her brain, she finally saw all the features from the picture overlaying the boy's face; morphing it into the face she had been staring at blankly for the last few minutes. Trixie and Keller watched as their mother had a reaction similar to Trixie's; covering her mouth with her hand, the pictures carefully locked in her grip, Peyton stared at the young man in front of her. "Is it really you?" she asked in a frightened, unsure voice as she looked at her son for the first time in years. Keller nodded his head as he felt the sting of more tears building up and Peyton quickly snatched both of her children in her arms. "It's really you!" Keller held his mother and sister as they shared a group hug.

With their attentions focused solely on helping their mother realize who he was and Peyton too caught up in staring at her children, none of them noticed the bedroom door lock flip and the door open to reveal the rest of the older Covenant, their wives, and their children. After the door was unlocked and open, Tyler let his eyes bleed back to their natural brown color as he saw his wife and daughter both crying with an unknown teen. "Peyton, honey?" his voice brought the trio's attention to the group outside the room. "Why are you crying?" Peyton looked at her husband with a teary smile on her face.

"He came home."

Allie and Pogue and looked at their sister like she'd lost their mind. Sarah and Kate, who'd been standing at the back of the group with their sons, made their way to the front and took in the scene in front of them; along with Peyton's comment. Both of the girls looked at each other, coming to the same conclusion; he definitely had Chase's looks. Caleb and Reid seemed to make the same deduction as Sarah and Kate while Tyler's face sprouted a confused look. "What are you talking about?" Allie questioned, glancing at her brother and then to her twin.

"Keller," Peyton began. Everyone's attentions turned the unknown teen in the room with Peyton and Trixie. The teens, Allie, Pogue and Tyler's eyes all widened as they took in the boy's appearance; finally seeing all of Chase's features in him. "He's finally home."

**Keller outed himself to Trixie, Peyton, and the rest of the Covenant! What does his arrival mean? How will Chase take his son's reveal? Stay tuned to find out! Please remember, like always: reviews are welcome!**

**TAYLORandTOBYfreak88**


End file.
